Super Pokémon: The Search for Serebii
by Ultram
Summary: A St. Patrick's Day episode, actually, it has nothing to do with St. Patrick's Day, when Jay and the others get in serious trouble


Chapter One: A Trainer Named Patrick

Jay, Dee, Agua, Fire Orb, and Ultra walked happily towards a small grove called Gloomy Grove, named after its inhabitants the Oddish, Gloom, and Vileplume. Jay was hoping to get a new Pokémon for his collection.

Jay marched towards along the route that headed towards the Gloomy Grove, whistling his favorite theme song (the original English Pokémon introduction).

"Jay, slow down, if you're marching you have to go slower!" shouted Dee.

"Orb, orb!" agreed Fire Orb.

"Ultra, ultra, tra ra!" said Ultra.

"What they said," murmured Agua.

Jay shrugged. "Well then this is 'J-Marching' and don't spoil my fun! I want to catch one of these wild grass Pokémon, considering my other Pokémon have . . . ignored me." Jay took a deep breath.

"You only had _one_ grass Pokémon," noted Agua. "And that's Venustoise. If you think about, catching a Pokémon here would actually be _catching_ your first Pokémon, oppose to picking up a Pokémon and calming it yours like you did with Squirtasaur."

Jay stuck is tongue in anger. "Yeah, well, shut up. You haven't catch any Pokémon recently have . . . wait, you just catch Caterpie . . . you haven't catch any good Pokémon lately."

There was a chuckle coming from the bushes. Jay stopped and looked around for the voice but couldn't find it.

"Why'd ya stop Barial?" asked Agua, as she and the other two Pokémon and Dee walked towards Jay. "You see or hear something."

"Heard something." Jay glanced towards some bushes and smirked. "Alright Ultra, thunder shocker now!"

"Right, I can do this too. Fire Orb, ember attack," commanded Dee.

"Fire!" Fire Orb shot fire at the bushes and ignited it.

"Ultra, tra!" Ultra sent a blast of electricity at the person in the bushes and a green hair kid jumped upwards.

"Hot, hot, hot!" cried the boy.

"He's not from Team Rocket . . . I think," murmured Agua. "Or from any bad organization. Oh well, I guess we should cool him off. We need you, Whirlpool!" Agua threw a Super Ball and out of it a gigantic water-sack Pokémon popped out of the ball.

"Whirl!" swished Whirlpool.

"Water gun," ordered Agua.

"Pool!" Whirlpool shot a blast of water at the green hair boy, putting out the fire.

The green hair boy's head was spinning round and round. The trio of trainers and the trio of Pokémon had been attacked by guilt.

"Oops, we thought you were a wild Pokémon . . . Team Rocket maybe, possibly Group Missile," explained Jay. "I didn't know you were a trainer." He held out his hand. "Need a hand man?"

The green hair boy nodded. "Yes, that would be _most_ helpful."

Agua smirked. "What's your name?"

"Name's Patrick," answered the green hair boy.

Jay sighed. "It just figures the author would do this for a _St. Patrick's Day_, a Pokémon trainer named Patrick, what'd ya know." Jay jumped up towards the computer screen and knocked violently on it. "Hey, quit typing such corny names! Yeah, I'm talking to you."

Dee, Agua, Patrick, Fire Orb, Whirlpool, and Ultra all looked at Jay in confusion as he slammed against an invisible screen.

Chapter Two: Patrick versus Dee

Dee cleared her throat and turned towards Patrick. "So Patrick, hi. My name's-"

"Dee, from the Lost Forests Gym," finished Patrick. "Yes, I remember you as one of my _favorite_ Pokémon challenges."

Dee thought back for a moment. "I . . . nope, don't remember you."

"That's because we haven't battled yet, but I am eager to battle you know." Patrick smirked. "I, Patrick, wish to challenge you for the Forest Badge."

"You know, I never got to see a person win a Forest Badge," murmured Jay. He took a deep breath. "Of course, I saw _lose_ against Dee for the Forest Badge, but that was different, that was comical."

**THUD!**

Agua slammed her fist into Jay's head. "Shut _up_ Barial."

"Fire, fire," Fire Orb chuckled.

"Ultra, ultra, ultra," explained.

"Orb," said Fire Orb in awe.

Dee smirked. "Now, you should _really_ challenge me at my gym, or challenge my brother, since I don't carry around a case of Forest Badges. But . . ." Dee withdrew a Forest Badge from her pockets. "I have an extra gym badge _just_ in case. I except your challenge. You had such a great way to challenge me, I just had to except."

"She likes me," Jay and Agua said in unison.

**THUD! THUD!**

This time it had been Dee who threw the punch at both Jay and Agua.

"Why is it always me who gets punched, and yet I can never give the punch," mumbled Jay. "Sometimes I hate being the only guy of the group. When's Ultram coming back, or Jason- No wait, he liked Dee too, that'd just like having a third girl."

"We'll use three Pokémon, okay?" asked Dee.

"All right. For my first Pokémon, I select my Weepinbell." Patrick threw a Poké Ball onto the ground and out of it a giant head popped out of the ball.

"A plant Pokémon, in that case my Birdy should do the trick. Go, Birdy!" Dee threw the Super Ball into the air, and Birdy zoomed out of the ball. "Birdy, flamethrower attack, now!"

Jay chuckled. "This shouldn't take long. Pat here's goin down."

"Acid attack," ordered Patrick.

"Bell," growled the Weepinbell. It spat acid at Birdy, aiming for the bird's mouth.

"De!" Birdy shot a blast of fire from its mouth. But when the fire hit the poison, it created an explosion and both Pokémon went flying back.

Dee nodded. "So it's a poison match you want, huh? Birdy, smokescreen attack!"

"Weepinbell, razor leaf attack!" commanded Patrick.

"Bird-De!" Birdy shot smoke from out of its mouth blinding the area. But before Weepinbell was blinded, the grass Pokémon quickly spun around and released tons of leafs at Birdy and slashed the bird.

"Weepinbell, reflect," shouted Patrick.

Weepinbell quickly cast a light screen in front of it, so none of the smoke got in its way. The smoke bounced of the screen and headed back towards Birdy.

Dee sighed. "Great. Birdy, whirlwind attack."

"De!" Birdy flapped its wings to blow away the smoke.

"Now, wrap attack!" shouted Patrick.

Vines shot from Weepinbell and wrapped around Birdy. Weepinbell slammed Birdy up and down damaging one of Dee's favorite Pokémon.

"Bird," moaned Birdy, giving out a puff of smoke as it fainted.

Dee moaned. "Your Weepinbell's strong. Birdy, return."

Chapter Three: A Case of Beginner's Luck

"Your Weepinbell's strong, but is it strong enough to face my Fearow?" Dee threw a Poké Ball up into the sky, and flying out of it popped out Dee's Fearow.

Jay smirked. "Dee's Fearow's always been there for her. There's no way Patrick's Weepinbell could defeat Fearow." Jay sighed. "Unlike me, that first round was just a case of very good beginner's luck."

"But then again, hasn't Birdy always been around for Dee too?" wondered Agua.

"Weepinbell, you can stop it with some poison powder!" ordered Patrick.

Dee smirked. "Whirlwind it back to Patrick's Weepinbell."

"Bell." Weepinbell shot a reddish powder at Dee's Fearow, but the bird blew it back at Weepinbell. Luckily, Weepinbell couldn't be poisoned.

"Fearow razor wing," shouted Dee.

"Fear!" Fearow used its wings to slash Weepinbell, and the plant Pokémon stumbled backwards.

Dee smirked. "Finish it off. Peck attack."

"Row!" Fearow slammed its beak into Weepinbell, and the plant quickly fainted.

Patrick nodded. "I can except that loss. Weepinbell, return." Patrick recalled is tough plant Pokémon. "For this next round, I'll have to use one of my absolutely strongest Pokémon off all. I select Venustoise!" Patrick tossed the Super Ball onto the ground and out of it a giant water/plant Pokémon leaped out of the ball.

"Venustoise, leaf storm!" ordered Patrick.

Dee frowned. "He's taking away my aerial advantage." She glanced towards Fire Orb. "Any advance?"

"Fire orb, orb," suggested Fire Orb.

"Agility, not half a bad idea." Dee smirked. "Fearow, use your agility attack!"

Jay smirked. "She can do it, right Ultra."

"Ra," agreed Ultra.

Tons of leafs shot into the sky from the plant of Venustoise's back. There was a rumble in the sky as millions of leafs started to rain down on Fearow, but the flying Pokémon was using a deadly agility attack which was easily evading the plants.

"Do it, freeze whip," shouted Patrick.

Venustoise sent its five vines into the air at Fearow, with a deadly icy tip.

"Keep up that agility attack!" ordered Dee.

Amazingly, Fearow was able to evade Venustoise's leafs _and_ the freeze whip, but it was slowly getting tired out.

"Heh, Venustoise, sleep powder attack!" Patrick smirked. "Say good-bye to Fearow."

"Gust attack!" shouted Dee.

"_Fear_!" Fearow spun around creating a deadly cyclone out of air, leafs, and the blue sleep powder.

"Whirlwind the gust at Venustoise!" shouted Dee.

Patrick's eyes widened. "Venustoise, use your wrap attack to hold onto something, before you're blown away!"

"Fear! Row! Fear! Row!" Fearow flapped its wings at the cyclone, casing it to head towards Patrick's Venustoise. The Venustoise when flying everywhere. But when the cyclone finally died down, a sleep Venustoise lay there, leafs sticking into it everywhere.

"Venustoise, return," ordered Patrick sadly. "If you think your Fearow can defeat my ultimate Pokémon, well then you're wrong. I select Kirehana!" Patrick threw a Poké Ball onto the ground and out of the ball shot out a strange plant Pokémon that looked like it had on a dress made out of flowers, and looked somewhat similar to a Gloom or an Oddish.

Chapter Four: To Beat a Kirehana . . .

Agua gasped. "That's a Kirehana, a Gloom that's evolved by using a Solar Stone. But, Solar Stones are only found on the other side of the continent, you know, over in the Jolt League."

Patrick smirked. "I have traveled far after I competed in the Jolt League competition and am ready to compete in Pokémon League by getting all new badges, starting with this one."

Dee smirked. "Sorry to say, but this may not be your first badge in the Pokémon League. Let's let this match continue." Dee smiled. "Fearow, drill peck!"

Fearow flew up high into the sky and dived down at Kirehana, spinning around and around beak first.

"Acid," growled Patrick.

"Han!" Kirehana shot acid from its two flowers on the top of its head. The acid hit Fearow in the face, blinding the poor Pokémon and it spun to the ground.

"Petal dance," ordered Patrick.

Kirehana danced around, and slammed into Fearow a few times in the dance. The dance began speeding up and Kirehana continued to _trash_ into Fearow. The poor bird could barely move.

"Fearow, return!" ordered Dee. She sighed. "I didn't want to do this but, go Feargost!" Dee threw her final Super Ball into the air and out of the ball her legendary flying ghost Pokémon flew out.

"Nightshade," ordered Dee.

Feargost flew up into the sky, blocking the sun and making the air turn dark. At this point, Feargost sent a ripple of darkness at Kirehana and when the attack hit Kirehana it fell backwards in confusion after the difficult dance.

"Drill peck!" ordered Dee.

Feargost shot up into the air, dived down beak first spinning at Kirehana. The impact of Feargost terribly injured Kirehana and it fell backwards in pain.

Patrick sighed. "Alright Kirehana, you did your best. Return!" Patrick quickly recalled his Kirehana.

"Return, Feargost!" ordered Dee. She held out her hand. "It was a tough fight Patrick, you did well."

Patrick shook her hand. "Yes, it was _very_ tough. I'm surprised you have caught the legendary Feargost, it most have been difficult."

Dee held up the Super Balls of Articuno, Psybird, Feargost, and Auqtrias. "I actually collect the legendary Super Pokémon, and I have an Articuno which evolved from my Artic."

Patrick gasped. "You're _the_ Dee, and _the_ Jay?"

Jay and Dee glanced at each other. "Huh?"

Agua jumped up and down and waved her arms in the air. "Hey, hello, what about me? Aren't I _the_ Agua, you know from the Water Gym of the Five Gyms?"

Patrick held up Ultra. "You have the Ultra!" Patrick grabbed Fire Orb and danced around. "You have the Fire Orb." Patrick dropped Fire Orb and Ultra and grabbed Jay's shoulders. "You are two of the many people, who fought Auqtrias and Auqias, aren't you?"

"Why, yes I am." Jay held up his Ultra. "This is the Ultra who finished off the two birds and slammed them into the giant light screen."

Dee smirked. "And I'm the one who has Auqtrias now, and the mysterious Fire Orb from Ash Ketchem."

"It's of course mine though," noted Jay.

Patrick sighed. "Whoa, I wish I had some rare or legendary Pokémon."

Agua rolled her eyes. "Then go get a Growlithe and evolve it."

"Where I come from, there are many rare Pokémon, but one, _the_ one, rare Pokémon is named Serebii," explained Patrick. "That's why I'm here, I've tracked down one Serebii to here after I fought in the Jolt League."

"What's a Serebii?" wondered Jay.

Chapter Five: The Assignment

_Ring! Ring!_

"Finally," growled Fire Kat of Team Rocket. Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat were sitting around in the forest waiting for their boss, Teria, to call them. "Hey boss, we're ready for our next assignment!"

"Mike, Nick, Kelly, and of course Fire Kat, I have a _very_ special assignment for you," said Teria. "I've decided to have Team Rocket on this continent, and Group Missile on the other continent, where the Jolt League is located. But Group Missile has found something intersting, and I'm bringing them over here."

"What have they found?" asked Kelly.

"The Jolt League competition has just ended, and the winner of this year's competition, Patrick, has come over to this continent," explained Teria. "But it is intersting what he's looking for. Patrick is in search for the legendary Serebii, even more rare than Mew and Mewie over here."

"So you want us to find Patrick who'll led us to Serebii and we'll capture it?" asked Mike. "Right, right?"

"Actually, three of my members will be accompanying you four," explained Teria. "Mick, Kike, and Nelly."

Nick moaned. "Um, sir, I hate to say, but those three and us four aren't really great team members. We're more of rivals."

"Well you'll be working together on this mission," ordered Teria. "You'll let Patrick capture Serebii, and _then_ you seven will steal Serebii from Patrick. It's that simple."

****

Up, high in the sky, where the toughest bird Pokémon couldn't even fly up, an evil Haunter and an evil Mew were discussing a very important plan. They were two of the Pokémon that were under the command of the creature that was controlling Auqtrias, Auqias, Gastly, and Gengar.

{What is this very important plan you had set up for me to go on?} Haunter asked Mew curiously.

"Because of the loss of Gastly, Gengar, Psyghost, Feargost, Auqias, and Auqtrias, our master wants to recruit some new Pokémon," explained Mew. Mew moved its hand in a circle, and a small map appeared within the circle. "As you can see here, this is the Gloomy Grove, home to Vileplume."

{The dark/plant type Pokémon,} said Haunter. {Let me guess, you want me to abduct all the Vileplume so we can take control of the grove, correct?}

Mew chuckled. "That's only part of the plan. An expert trainer has been tracking a Serebii, and it is now in the Gloomy Grove. Our master wants you to abduct the Serebii, just in case our master wants to get rid of you."

Haunter nodded. {This shouldn't be too hard. I can easily get that Serebii and all those Vileplume. I don't understand why those other fools weren't able to catch it before. But what about this expert trainer, is he near?}

"Unfortunately, yes he is." The image in the circle changed to a picture of a green hair boy. "His name is Patrick, and this trainer is accompanied by _Jay_ and his Ultra. Fire Orb and its trainer are with them too. So you have another mission: Get Jay and his Ultra, possibly the Fire Orb too."

Haunter smirked. {I can easily get them. I'll need a group of Charizard and Golem for this mission.}

"And remember, do not fail." Mew teleported back to the lair of his master.

Chapter Six: To Catch a Serebii

"You have heard of the legendary Mew of course, correct?" asked Patrick.

Jay nodded. "Of course! Who hasn't?"

"Mew was the mysterious, rare, Pokémon back from times long ago," continued Patrick. "Mew stayed over on this continent, while on the other side a psychic/plant Pokémon named Serebii roamed. Serebii resembles a fairy, and can travels all across the continent, around the Jolt League."

"Then what is a Serebii doing here?" asked Agua.

"Well this is close to the other continent," said Patrick. "It probably wandered over because of curiosity, or it was running from something."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised," noted Dee. "If it's a rare Pokémon, I'm sure there are tons of Pokémon trainers after these Serebii, so they've decided to head into the other continent where most people are out hunting for Mew or . . . whatever Pokémon is the rare Super Pokémon."

"Hey!" Jay got the eggs from out of his backpack. "I wonder if any of these three eggs belong to a Serebii!"

Patrick picked on of the eggs. "I can tell you one thing, two of these eggs are eggs from Super Pokémon. The third egg is from where I come from, from the other continent, from the Jolt League. I suppose it _could_ be a Serebii!"

Jay jumped up in surprise. "Really, a Serebii, it could really be a Serebii? I could probably be the first person in the Pokémon League to use a Serebii in the competition! I could be world famous!"

"That's probably the attitude that made the Serebii hide," murmured Patrick.

Dee smiled. "So, how were you tracking Serebii? Were you using a Pokémon of some sort or something?"

Patrick nodded. "Actually I was. That Pokémon was Kirehana, but I guess should wait for it to heal itself."

Jay glanced upwards. "It's getting late. Maybe we should camp up." He yawned. "Besides, I have a question. Why aren't there any Oddish, Gloom, or Vileplume roaming around the grove?"

"Those three Pokémon are nocturnal," answered Patrick. "You'd have to stay up _very_ late to capture those Pokémon."

Jay frowned.

Agua patted Jay on the back. "Aw, our big boy is too tired to stay up late to capture and Oddish or a Gloom?"

Jay cleared his throat. "What about a Vileplume?"

Agua shook her head. "Yeah, you couldn't catch a Vileplume on your life Jay."

Jay frowned. "Yeah . . . Let's go set up camp, alright guys. Maybe we'll just get up later and capture one, alright Patrick?"

"You can try," said Patrick.

****

Patrick was the second to wake up. He glanced around and saw that Jay was looking around, trying to find the source of the rustling. "What's that noise?"

"Some kind of big Pokémon," murmured Jay. "Wake up Dee and Agua." Jay shook Ultra. "Don't shock me, or they'll hear you."

Ultra's eyes blinked acouple of times to realize who it was. "Ultra, ultra?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it's a Pokémon," answered Jay.

Agua, Dee, Fire Orb, and Patrick jumped Jay. The glanced out into the grove and there were tons and tons of Vileplume moving around and searching for something. In the center of the grove was a Haunter, ordering commands. Jay seemed to really be the only one who noticed the Haunter because the others were looking at the Vileplume in awe.

"They're looking for somebody," growled Patrick.

Suddenly, a Vileplume stopped searching. It turned towards the group and shot stun spore at the group, paralyzing them.

"And that somebody is us," moaned Jay.

Chapter Seven: And into the Frying Pan

The Haunter seemed to disappear, and the Vileplume brought the gang to a large light source: Three gigantic Charizard.

{Good,} said the Charizard in charge. {All you Vileplume did well. Which one is Patrick? He's the on who can track down the Serebii. Or master will be pleased with this information.}

"I . . . I won't help you," growled Patrick, still paralyzed. "Even if you paid me. There's nothing you can do that will let me willingly help you."

{Exactly,} said the second Charizard. {We aren't going to get you to willingly help us. Bring out our Alakazam and Gengar.}

"They're going to try to convert you to their side," explained Jay. "That's what they've done with all the Vileplume in this grove."

Next to several Vileplume, a Gengar and Alakazam came walking out from the forest, heading towards Patrick.

"We need to get some of our Pokémon to help us," growled Agua.

Dee thought for a moment. "Is it possible for us to call out our Pokémon without getting a hold of their ball?"

"I dunno. Let's try it," said Jay. "Winger, Psyghost, Spida, I choose you!" From Jay's belt, three of Jay's top (listening) Pokémon popped out of their Super Balls.

"Ice Orb, Whirlpool, we need you," ordered Agua. A beam of white light shot from Agua's pocket and out of the pocket popped out Ice Orb and Whirlpool.

"Birdy, Fearow, Solar Orb," ordered Dee. Out of Dee's backpack popped out Dee's two original flying Pokémon and her deadly solar/fire Pokémon.

"I select Kirehana, Weepinbell, and Venustoise," commanded Patrick. From Patrick's belt popped out the three Pokémon Patrick had used in battle.

{Your Pokémon can't fight all of use,} the final Charizard growled. {Golem, get out here now!}

From behind the three Charizard came three rolling Golem ready to do battle.

{There's no way your Pokémon can defeat us three Charizard, three Golem, all these Vileplume, Gengar, and Alakazam,} growled the first Charizard. {Let's get them!}

"Psyghost, psywave!" ordered Jay. "Spida, pin missile attack! Winger, whirlwind them away."

"Fearow, Birdy, you too! Whirlwind them away!" commanded Dee. "Solar Orb, fire blast attack!"

"Ice Orb, ice beam! Whirlpool, water wave," shouted Agua.

"Venustoise, leaf storm! Weepinbell, sludge attack," ordered Patrick. Patrick could see Kirehana was still _very_ tired from the battle from the morning.

Winger, Fearow, and Birdy tried flapping their wings to try to blow away several of the Vileplume.

Psyghost sent powerful psybeams everywhere, trying to injure and confuse the tons of Vileplume.

Spida was shooting off small needles at the Vileplume, which was ending up to be injuring the Vileplume a _lot_!

Solar Orb sent blasts of fire at the Vileplume, igniting them on fire.

Ice Orb sent beams of ice at one of the Golem, trying to freeze the rocky Pokémon over. It wasn't going so well.

Whirlpool sent a large wave of water at the three Charizard splashing them with tons and tons of water.

Venustoise's leafs were already raining down onto the other two Golem, injuring the rock-covered Pokémon.

Weepinbell was blinding both Gengar and Alakazam with its sludge attack.

All the Pokémon were in total chaos, while the actual trainers were still badly paralyzed. Things were definitely were _not_ looking up for anybody.

Chapter Eight: The Tale of the Serebii

Jay was still very weak, as the rage and chaos continued. As Jay watched, he could see the Haunter reappearing and healing his Pokémon. The match was totally unfair; the evil Pokémon were almost invincible!

"Guys, look!" cried Patrick. From high above in the sky, a small green fairy came flying down towards Patrick's Kirehana. The small fairy shook powder off of itself and onto the Kirehana. Suddenly, it was all energized up.

"Is that . . . a Serebii?" wondered Jay.

Patrick smiled. "It sure is. I once heard a tale, a tale of Serebii. During that early morning of the day of Saint Patrick, all Serebii's come out to rejoice and wander the world until sun light, any grass type trainer knows this story. There was one person who said that a Serebii can when he was in trouble and aided him."

"Well we need some aiding," growled Dee. "I guess maybe Kirehana can handle this on its own, and Serebii's just helping it a little bit, or something."

Serebii spread the powder over Ultra and Fire Orb too, healing them of being paralyzed. Then the grass-fairy covered Jay, Dee, Agua, and Patrick in the healing powder too. Suddenly, Jay had the strength to get back up again.

Jay hopped up. "Everyone, your ultimate attack! Use ultimate shocker, sky attack, solar blast, leaf storm, whatever! Give it your best shot."

"Right!" agreed Dee. "Your mega attack."

"Do it!" shouted Agua and Patrick in unison.

"_Ra_!" Ultra glowed, sparking off electricity everywhere. "_Ultra tra_!" Ultra sent an enormous amount of electricity out of its body and at several of the Pokémon.

"Fire!" screeched Fire Orb.

The other Pokémon all released several attacks at the Charizard and the other Pokémon. Above the Pokémon, Jay noticed several Serebii dropping strange seeds that were launched onto the ground and began sapping the health from the enemy Pokémon. It was a leech seed attack.

{Everyone, retreat!} the Haunter from before shouted. He had mysteriously appeared above them, and was ordering the Pokémon to retreat.

Jay frowned. "There's something wrong with those Pokémon . . . maybe we could save them like we saved Auqias and Auqtrias."

Dee moaned as she got up. "We don't have enough time, we should just be glad we're okay." She glanced towards on of the Serebii. "Well, we're okay thanks to Serebii, thank you."

"Se," replied the flying Serebii. "Se-se! Sere_bii_!" Serebii landed on Patrick's shoulder and nuzzled against him.

"Yes, thank you Serebii," agreed Patrick. "Would you like to join me in my quest against the Pokémon League Gym Trainers?"

"_Se_!" answered the fairy. "Sere_bii_!"

Jay walked towards the fairy. "Hey, uh, if any of your friends want to join me, I'm _totally_ okay with- that!" Suddenly Agua pulled Jay by the collar and dragged him away from Patrick's Serebii.

"I know it's late, and you're dreaming, but Serebii is _way_ out of your league, Barial! Come on, let's go!" growled Agua, as she dragged Jay back to the sleeping spot.

Serebii hopped off Patrick's shoulder and stood in front of Patrick.

"Poké Ball, _go_!" Patrick threw a Poké Ball towards Serebii, and it opened in and sucked up the Serebii.

Dee patted Patrick on the back. "Good job, now let's get back to the camp site."

Chapter Nine: Another Try for the Badge

Jay moaned. "I didn't get an Oddish or Gloom, didn't get to have a Serebii, and I have to watch this battle for a _second time_! Not to mention that those stupid Charizard and Vileplume disturbed my beauty sleep."

Agua looked at Jay up and down. "Exactly _how_ do you get **beauty** sleep?"

"Alright, shut up."

Jay, Agua, Ultra, and Fire Orb were contentfully watching Dee and Patrick battle again for another badge.

"You know, this battle could take awhile," noted Dee.

Patrick nodded. "Yeah, and I have to get going soon too."

"How about this Pokémon League battle for the Forest Badge is a one on one battle, alright?" asked Dee.

"Excepted!" said Patrick.

"For this battle, I'll use my _favorite_ Pokémon. Go, Articuno!" Dee threw Articuno's Poké Ball up into the air and out of the battle shot out the massive ice-bird Pokémon.

"And I select my newly captured Serebii of course!" Patrick threw Serebii's Poké Ball into the air, and out of the ball flew out the much smaller, fairy-grass Pokémon.

"Ar!" growled Articuno.

"Se!" growled Serebii back.

"Let the match begin!" ordered Dee. "Articuno, we have the advantage in this battle, a simple ice beam should do the trick!"

"Agility attack," commanded Patrick simply.

Articuno shot beams of ice from its mouth, aiming them at Serebii. But the speedy little fairy, dodging them as it shot from one spot to the next, trying to confuse Articuno. But, the legendary ice-bird Pokémon kept full and complete concentration, and didn't take its eyes off Serebii.

"Artic freeze now!" commanded Dee. "It's a one-hit KO attack, since you wanted this to be quick and all."

"Keep it up Serebii, don't give up! Agility!" ordered Patrick.

Articuno took a deep breath and sprayed an ice storm out of its mouth. Articuno slowly turned around and around, trying to catch up with the speedy Serebii. But Serebii spun around behind Articuno, making it impossible for the ice-bird to get to it.

"Atom force!" ordered Patrick.

"_Sere_!" Serebii pointed above Articuno, and suddenly a large amount of boulders smashed down repeatedly onto Articuno. The boulders smashed Articuno into the straight to the ground.

"Ice wall," commanded Dee.

Articuno began to give of a glowing aura of a deep blue, and a wall of ice appeared above the Pokémon blocking. Articuno swiftly dived out of the atom force attack just as the ice wall caved in.

"Psychic!" shouted Patrick.

"Razor wind!" shouted Dee.

Articuno flapped its wings and razor sharp winds went flying towards Serebii, but the fairy manipulated the razor wind attack and it went back at Articuno, only ten-times stronger.

Patrick gave a wink. "Finish off, leech seed attack!"

Serebii held out its hand and a small seed launched from the Pokémon's hand and landed on Articuno's head. The seed sprouted and its vines wrapped around Articuno and sapped its energy.

Dee smirked. "Articuno, return."

Patrick nodded. "That's right, Serebii, return now."

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon, and walked towards each other.

"As proof of your victory over me, I give you a Forest Badge," awarded Dee. She withdrew a Forest Badge and handed it to Patrick.

Patrick smiled. "Yes! I've earned my first badge in competing in the Pokémon League! Thank you Dee."

"No problem," replied Dee.

"But we have a problem," growled a voice. Team Rocket stepped out from the bushes.

"Team Rocket is blasting off here, skipping the motto!" announced Fire Kat. "So let's get this fight blasting off at the speed of light!"

Chapter Ten: A Jig with the Rockets

"It's battle time! Snake Glare, Rhyoran!" Nick threw two Super Balls into the field.

"Gaser, Smogger." Mike threw two Super Balls next to Nick's Pokémon.

"Do it, Ratoran female, and Fire Kat!" Kelly threw a Super Ball onto the field and out the female Pokémon, and the feline Pokémon rushed up towards the other.

"Who are these people?" asked Patrick.

Jay smiled. "They're the sad excuse for Team Rocket, the Pokémon thieves gang around here."

"And we aren't here for the Ultra this time," growled Fire Kat. "We have a new agenda!" He pointed towards Patrick's hand where Serebii's Poké Ball. "We want that Serebii, and we aren't stopping until we get it!"

"We even have backup." Kelly jerked her thumb backwards, and there was Group Missile hiding in the bushes.

Patrick smirked. "I know them from where I come from. Teria's legendary Group Missile helping Team Rocket."

"Actually, we know Team Rocket's going to fail, so we aren't going to add to that," said Nelly of Group Missile. "It's all up to you guys."

"We can hand them, right Ultra?" growled Jay.

"This shouldn't be too tough, right Fire Orb?" agreed Dee.

Patrick stepped forward. "No, let me and my Serebii handle these guys." Patrick selected a Poké Ball. "Go, Serebii!" He threw the Poké Ball up into the sky and out of the ball appeared his fairy Pokémon.

"A grass type, eh? Well I'm up first!" Mike smirked. "Gaser, Smogger, poison gas attack!"

"Gaser-Gaser!" Gaser poured out gases towards Serebii.

"Smog!" Smogger too poured gases at pour Serebii.

Serebii simply dived out of the way, missing the gases completely.

"Sludge!" commanded Mike.

The two Poké spat out deadly acids at Serebii, but the fairy Pokémon used a light screen to blocking the move. Serebii went full speed at the Pokémon and slammed the light screen into them.

"Atom force!" ordered Patrick.

"Sere!" Serebii made tons of rocks drop from the sky again and crushed both Pokémon.

Mike moaned. "Fine, Gaser, Smogger, return."

"My turn! Snake Glare dive underground! Rhyoran, take down!" ordered Nick.

Snake Glare dived into the ground while Rhyoran chased after Patrick's Serebii, but the fairy was faster than it seemed. Serebii darted away from Rhyoran before it could strike and attack. Finally Serebii, and Rhyoran was getting closer, but then Serebii dashed off again, but Snake Glare shot up from underground and hit Rhyoran.

"Leech seed attack!" commanded Patrick.

Serebii shot two seeds from its hand and they both landed on the two Pokémon, covered them with sapping vines, and drained the Pokémon.

"Return," mumbled Nick.

"Fire Kat can beat a stupid grass Pokémon," growled Fire Kat. "I'll use my flamethrower attack!"

"And Ratoran will be able to defeat Serebii for sure," agreed Kelly. "Fury swipes attack can easily beat it."

Fire Kat shot it's fire attack at Serebii, but the fair cast a reflecting light screen and the flame attack bounced back at Fire Kat.

"What!" cried Fire Kat.

Ratoran went angrily at Serebii, ready to scratch away, but Serebii shot its solar beam attack at it and Ratoran went flying backwards.

"Finish them all off! Psychic!" shouted Patrick.

"Sere_bii_!" Serebii sent large amount of psychic energy at Team Rocket, injuring the Pokémon, and then sending the group up into the air. Serebii tossed them up so high, not even Jay could see them.

"We're blasting off again!" cried Team Rocket.

"And that's the other reason why we didn't want to battle," said Nelly. "Let's go Group Missile."

****

After the victorious battle with Team Rocket, the gang sadly had to say good-bye to their new friend.

"Now my friends," said Patrick, "I must go. It was fun, but I too must journey to the Pokémon League my own way. Good luck my friends."

Jay smiled as Patrick walked out of the Gloomy Grove and headed towards a city on the Arachnid Island. "That Patrick was cool. Maybe I'll face him during the Pokémon League or something. That Serebii was sure cool."

"You said it," said Agua.

Dee smirked. "He really did earn that badge. Not just in fighting, but in helping us too. Patrick will be right up there with us in the high ranks when we fight in the Pokémon League guys."

"But now, off to the next town," declared Jay. "Let's go!"

If you like the stories, then you'll like the site! Visit us at [http://super.pokemon.homepad.com][1]

   [1]: http://super.pokemon.homepad.com/



End file.
